Tzigane Thistledown
General Info | Appearance | Personality | History | As Seen by Others | Stories | Resources Information *'Name:' Tzigane Thistledown *'Server:' Arthas (US) *'Race:' Gnome *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 71 *'Birthday:' 5 January *'Class:' Rogue *'Guild:' *'Rank:' *'Quote:' *'Professions:' Appearance Personality Charming, amiable, and thoroughly disarming, Tzigane is a fast-moving, fast-talking gnomish woman with an appreciation for the finer things in life. She possesses a strong flair for drama and style, which frequently manifests itself in day-to-day activities. She is exceptionally good at story telling and improvisation, and has a knack at successfully making up things as she goes along, despite her frequent lengthy attempts to create a plan and then follow it; nearly all of her best-laid plans tend to fall apart on her and so she's forced to rely on her quick wits and charm to survive the aftermath. Fortunately, she's intuitive and is able to process information quickly, giving her the ability to quickly and accurately size up a situation. Accordingly, Tzigane is quite flexible and adapts well to a wide range of tasks - or sudden changes. The gnome woman has an uncanny ability to perceive people's attitudes and motivations; she picks up on little cues such as facial expressions and stance, which often go unnoticed by other individuals. Coupled with the fact that she's typically a couple of steps ahead of the person that she's dealing with, Tzigane is able to use this ability to get what she wants out of a situation. In conflict with this intuition, however, is the deepseated belief that the woman can do anything that she puts her mind to, a situation often compounded by her diminutive stature as viewed by the majority of races on Azeroth. Rules and laws are guidelines for behavior rather than absolute mandates. If she has decided that something needs to be done, Tzigane's desires take precendence over the rules. However, she possess a strong personal belief in what's right and what's wrong, and will doggedly stick to her principles. Other people's rules may hold little value to the rogue, but her own integrity mandates that she will not under any circumstance do something which she feels to be wrong. Despite her eloquence, when expressing her underlying principles, Tzigane feels awkward and may speak abruptly and intensely. Had the term existed in gnome society, Tzigane would have been recognized as a moderate technophobe early in her youth. Since childhood, she's felt uncomfortable around machines, unnerved by both their potential for harm and by what she perceived to be the casual disregard given to them by their gnomish creators. This unease was further aggravated by the good intentions of her family, who recognized her malady and tried to help her overcome this fear; understanding that she wasn't technically savvy, they involved Tzigane in the family business by having her serve as a tester for their various - and often ill-fated - prototypes. As a result, the gnome woman has a deep-rooted dislike of technology and feels an almost-physical discomfort when attempting to use a machine. History Four decades before the barbaric Troggs assaulted the underground gnome city of Gnomeregan, Tzigane Thistledown was but a single child in a large family of technically-inclined gnomes. Born Tzigane Protoplug, she grew up surround by numerous siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, and other family members who were active - and often overwhelming - participants in her life. Her parents, seasoned inventorss - and with the scars to prove it, as they frequently and gleefully exclaimed! - hoped that their children would follow in their footsteps and continue to experiment and tinker. However, of the vast Protoplug brood, Tzigane was the only member to show absolutely no propensity for the miscredited art. Furthermore, the young woman was something of a technophobe, though the term was an anathema in a society that embraced the pursuit of bigger, better, and more potent technology. Though she could have easily been ostracized for her inability to work with machines, her family instead recognized that she was suffering from a serious - if inconceivable - malady and decided to assist her. However, their attempts often involved subjecting her to the horrors of prototype testing in hopes that she would somehow find enjoyment and further added to her severe dislike to technology. Upon reaching a suitably mature age, Tzigane decided that time had arrived for her to strike out on her own and find a path that differed from that of her family - and hopefully one that did not require her to sustain further harm from the various gadgets and gizmos that populated the underground city. Having long since assumed the name of Tzigane Thistledown - though known for her inability to work with machines and rather uncanny ability to silently show up when least expected, she had no notable achievements of her own and so picked a name as less mechanically influenced as she could - the gnome packed a sack, wished her numerous relatives goodbye, and left the arguable safety of Gnomeregan. For a number of years, Tzigane travelled the vast eastern continents. Six years following the orc invasion of Azeroth, however, the young woman found herself fighting with the allied human, dwarven, and elven forces against the orcs in what later become known as the Second War. To her horror, her superiors assumed that, like many gnomes, she would prefer working with machines over any other conceivable activity and placed her in a unit responsible for the maintanence and operation of various gnomish battlecraft. As a result of that decision, her time in the military was shortlived; she fled at the first available opportunity and resumed her travels - which she considered to be a considerably safer choice. Her travels continued until shortly after the Third War, when the explaination for the lack of gnomish support was finally discovered. Sometime prior to the war, Troggs had invaded the underground city of Gnomeregan, threatening its inhabitants. Recognizing that their allies were focused on the impending fight with the Burning Legion, the gnomes decided to keep the invasion a secret and deal with the problem on their own. However, in a misguided attempt to vanquish the invaders, High Tinkerer Gelbin Mekkatorque ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks, a decision that resulted in more gnome deaths than those caused by the Trogg invasion. Tzigane, who had truthfully thought little of her kin in the years since she left Gnomeregan, was devestated by the lost of her family and heritage. In a time when many gnomes chose to flee to Ironforge or travel to Kalimdor in the company of dwarven companions, she instead stayed in the numerous human cities on the continent. Roving from The path of the rogue came easily to Tzigane Thistledown; though skilled at using a number of weapons and moving silently, she lacked any trade skills and had no means of supporting herself. What little combat skills she learned during her brief stint in the military was further supplemented by training on her own. In time, she pursued a dubious career as a mercenary, thief, and occasional murderer-for-hire. Though she preferred to work on her own, at times Tzigane paired up with others, including her ill-fated business relationship with Terrato. As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Stories * None Resources Category:CharactersCategory:GnomeCategory:FemaleCategory:RogueCategory:User:Cynra